


Stepdad

by thestreaklives



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives
Summary: Hey, if you're still taking requests, can we get some harrigrove where Billy kinda takes the other dad role? Like he takes care of the kinds in his own weird way? It's totally cool if that's not tour thing tho





	Stepdad

They were in the car, on the way to the arcade. Billy was not too happy about it, but Steve had promised his brats to take them home after the arcade so Billy volunteered to drive all of them. Steve was surprised with that offer, but he went along because it seemed like a good time to have the party and Billy actually interact for more than a minute. 

“So…” Steve said and turned to look at the one driving. “I kinda promised I would take the party for ice cream a-“ 

“Not happening.” Billy interrupted and Steve groaned softly.  
“Please! I promised and they were all looking for-“  
“I said no.” Billy didn’t look away from the road but he could picture Steve’s face.  
“Come on, one hour tops! Just one hour and we can drive them home.” Steve was on the verge of begging because he hated the thought of disappointing the party and he truly didn’t want to hear the bitching and complaining.  
Billy looked at Steve and rolled his eyes because he always gave in to this dork, with the hair and bambi eyes.  
“30 minutes. Take it or leave it.” 

“What is he doing here?” Mike said as he was the first one to spot them and Billy was already regretting being here. Steve gave him a reassuring smile and he knew that Steve would ‘reward’ him if he puts up with the kids.  
“Billy? Oh.” Max was not hating the idea, but he knew the rest of the party was not too keen on Billy.  
Jane greeted him with a small wave and Dustin completely ignored his existence as he moved over and yelled “Steveeee!” And they both did some weird ass handshake.  
Billy was almost embarrassed at the scene.

About 10 minutes later, everyone had an ice cream and they were all sitting on a c shaped booth. 

It was Steve’s brilliant idea to actually have them all sit together even when there were 6 kids and two teens. “We couldn’t sit over there and leave the kids alone?” Billy scoffed at Steve who was sitting on the other end of the booth. 

“No, I came here to spend time with them as well.” It was all going great until 2 and a half minutes later. 

“You’re touching me with your knee!” Max groaned at Mike who was next to El. “Well, it’s not my fault! I’m trying to not sit on El, you know.” 

“This was not the ice cream I wanted.” The Byers kid said as he sat directly next to Billy.  
“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Steve asked gently.  
“I didn’t want Robin to get mad.” She had been the one to serve them, much to her joy.  
“Billy, can you take Will to get a new ice cream?” He asked his ‘boyfriend’ and that just earned him a glare. 

“Uh, no? He can do it himself.” Billy huffed and looked at the boy, who looked like a dear in headlights. 

“Come on, its easier for you two to get out.” Steve agued back and Billy stood up to change the damn ice cream. 

He barely made it back and he could hear arguments between Mike and Max and Lucas and Dustin. Billy was getting a headache. 

“Everybody, get off the fucking table. Now.” Billy turned to Steve. “That includes you, asshole.”

The kids looked half confused and half angry, but the didn’t move. 

“I said ... now.” Billy said with emphasis and they finally listened.

He rearranged them all to what he thought would be the best way, but he kept the Byers boy by his side, he was the least annoying and oddly quiet, just like the older Byers. 

“The first person to make a fucking complain or start a dumb argument is walking home after I kick their ass. Understood?” Billy stated and the kids nodded. 

“Why are you dating this asshole?” Dustin whispered to Steve and they both laughed softly, earning an eye-roll from Hargrove. 

No one complained and no one argued, they just talked between each other and Billy could see how engaged Steve really was with the kids. It was very sweet in some kind of way. 

Maybe he could get used to being a step dad.


End file.
